The Amazing Race: Characters Edition
by blade12344
Summary: All the characters from everyone's favourite games and films come together for a big race! Who will win? Who will be knocked out? And will anyone play dirty?


_Hey guys, this is my first fanfic I hope I do well on it and you keep reading!_

_Also, please no spoilers for The Hunger Games. I don't know what happens in Mockingjay as I haven't got the book yet. Soon I will :)_

Lights flashed and the crowd roared. The floor lit up in bright colours, blue, yellow, white. It was a spectacular scene. Then, from the middle of the floor came Sean Wilde, the host of the show, he was sporting his usual black suit with a white shirt. He had a red rose on it, he had a different flower each year and he always made it look good. He addressed the crowd.

"Good evening! And welcome to the annual Amazing Race! This year we're going to have characters from all different games and shows! Let me introduce them! Here we have..."

Sean walked over to each duo and introduced them

_Ezio Auditore Da Firenze & Leonardo Da Vinci - Family Friends - Assassins Creed_

Ezio stood still, looking quite bored, despite the spectacular scene, he wore his usual attire, a long hooded cloak with a belt (Bearing the creed's emblem), leather gloves and leather boots. Sadly for him all his weapons had been taken off him as he entered the arena. Leonardo was the complete opposite, Ezio knew he was excitable; but not this much. He wore similar style clothes to Ezio but he bore no assassin emblems and he had a hat instead of a hood, he looked a lot friendlier than Ezio and it reflected in his personality. They had decided before the show that Leonardo would do most of the talking.

"We're so excited! We have been waiting for this ever since we got accepted in haven't we Ezio?" He looked at Ezio who just grunted in acceptance

"Of course." Leonardo sighed and waited.

_Coco & Crash Bandicoot - Siblings - Crash Bandicoot_

Crash stood, bouncing on the spot, anticipating the start of the race. He was only wearing a pair of blue jeans and red trainers. Coco, standing next to Crash stood really still but slightly rocking on her heels, she wore a white t-shirt with a purple star and blue jeans. She was smiling and calmly spoke to the camera

"Crash and I are so happy to be accepted in this race. Crash's speed will help us quite a lot. I just need to be able to keep up."

"LET'S GO ALREADY! I'M TIRED OF WAITING!" Crash piped out and started to spin quickly before stopping, a little dizzy.

_Nathan Drake & Chloe Frazer - Romantic Interests - Uncharted_

The two stood together, half flirting and half trying to pay attention to the cameras to see if they were on them. As soon as Chloe noticed she jabbed Drake to remind him

"Oh! Hey!" Drake said with some enthusiasm, he wore a dirty top, which was once cream but with all the dirt and mud it had lost all traces of that. He had a ammo belt going from his shoulder to his waist, he also wore jeans with a belt holding them up and white cream trainers. He had a blue scarf around his neck and it was flying in the wind, which was seemingly picking up.

"We can't wait to start this race. It's going to be so fun." Chloe had black hair tied in a pony tail and wore a cream top with a blue jean jacket over it.

"Don't look in the pockets!" She joked and winked at the camera, she was charismatic and she used that to her advantage.

"How do you plan on winning this?" Sean asked Drake first

"Well, we go on a lot of adventures so we have experience travelling and trying to find things, we a...-"

Chloe cut him off "We can also use our charisma to get through it. I know how to talk my way around things. If we get in a tight situation I'll be able to get us out of it." She smiled and signalled for the cameras to move on.

_Mario & Yoshi - Friends - Super Mario _

Mario stood tall and proud in his usual red shirt and blue dungarees, he also had a red hat covering his messy hair. He was a chubby guy but that just added to his plumber image "Letsa go!" Mario said enthusiastically.

Yoshi was doing jumps and flips next to Mario screaming every time she did one. She was a very excitable green dinosaur with orange boots on, "This one loves to jump and flip, she's hyper and eccentric. This is one you'll need to keep your eye on!" Sean said enthusiastically.

"When we gonna go? When we gonna go?" Yoshi said, pumping herself up.

_Ethan & Madison - Partners - Heavy Rain_

The couple stood holding each other as the cameras came up to them, Ethan was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans whereas Madison was wearing a black tank top and jeans. They stood together as Ethan spoke

"We're gonna try our best to win because it seems like great fun and the and the million dollars will really help us raise our child Shaun, we hope to do well because we've went through a lot with Shaun and getting this money will just make everything seem better. It was worth going through all that trouble because I have Madison and Shaun, but if we got this money... It would just mean so much." As he spoke you could hear the raw emotion in his voice and he started to tear up. Madison decided to put her views into it.

"Everything Ethan just said is true but I think another part of wanting to win this is the pride Shaun will have for us, we're his parents and he might find it cool or uncool but if we win there's no doubt he'll feel proud of us, so we're determined to win this for Shaun and so we can be financially stable." And with that, the camera's moved on to...

_Ratchet & Clank - Best Friends - Ratchet & Clank_

Ratchet stood tall, he was a peculiar species of animal, called a Lombax. He was actually the last Lombax left on Earth, known throughout the galaxy for their mechanical and technological ingenuity, Lombaxes are cat-like and completely covered in either yellow or white velvety fur, with orange or maroon coloured stripes running down parts of their body. They have large ears and triangular feet with three claws on each foot, as well as large hands with five fingers, most Lombax's wear gloves and female Lombax's do not have tails. Ratchet was a male, and a dominant one at that. He stood in his battle armour, it was black and maroon, it covered his whole body and he held the helmet under his arm. As he entered he'd had all his weapons taken off him so he couldn't attack the other contestants should he get angry. He explained to the cameras

"Now, I don't usually participate in game shows but this one looked cool, and a million bolts? Who doesn't want that! I could buy so many things with that. I could buy the whole Gadgetron store! That'd be good..." Ratchet had a vacant look in his eye and started day dreaming.

Clank, real name XJ-0461, was a small robot, programmed with artificial intelligence, he was made in a robot factory in the Solona galaxy, his creator was a Zoni who regarded Clank as his son and other Zoni call him 'The Chosen One'. Clank was attached to Ratchet's back and he looked remarkably like a backpack. He jumped off and started speaking, he had a distinct American accent but he also spoke quite refined and he had good pronunciation.

"I'm sorry for my friend. He's a bit of a handful, I stay on his back so I can keep up with him! Heh, I can live without bolts but he dragged me along anyway. He said it would be fun, nothing he ever does is fun. He just drags me into one mess after another. I love him though, he's my best friend and we wouldn't be living right now without each other." Clank smiles and jumps back on Ratchet's back.

_Shaggy Rogers & Scooby Doo - Best Friends - Scooby Doo_

Shaggy stood with his knees shaking; he's wearing a baggy green top and brown trousers that are 2 sizes too big. The only thing that's the right size are his shoes.

"I-I-I-I I just saw something over there..." Shaggy points to the other contestants

"They're the other contestants." Sean speaks to Shaggy in a slow, calm tone "You're going to be fine, they're just competing against you..."

Shaggy shakes "ZOINKS! We're, like, gonna have to fight Scoob!" Shaggy points to his companion and best friend Scooby Doo who howls in fright at the thought.

"W-W-Why do we have to fight a dinosaur?" Shaggy says pointing at Yoshi

"You're not fighting them you're racing them."

"I guess..." Shaggy took some time to compose himself.

"We really want to win this race, we're gonna roo it right!" Scooby says to the microphone and stands with his legs straight and his tail up. The TV crew let out a little snigger and move on.

_Sion Bahzard & Dominique Cross – Partners – The Bouncer_

Sion and Dominique stood close together holding hands and greeted the TV crew as they approached them "Hey, I'm Sion." Sion shook Sean's hand "Dominique." Dominique smiled at the crew. Sion was wearing a red jacket with short black sleeves, the zip was done up to his belly button and he wore black gloves with a chain hanging off them. He had dark blue shorts and red socks with big black boots over them.

Dominique was a small girl, she looked quite flexible, which could prove to be an advantage in the race for physical challenge, she wore a long yellow coat that covered her legs as well as her front, her boots were brown and finished at the bottom of her leg and the top of her feet.

"Why do you want to win this race?" Sean asked the duo

"Well, we're just here to have fun. We're pretty happy as we are. Having the money would be brilliant but we don't care what place we get as long as it's not last." Sion said and smiled at the cameras but as they turned he whispered to Dominique "They totally buy it. Let's win this thing."

_Yuna & Rikku - Best friends - Final Fantasy X/Final Fantasy X-2_

Yuna stood patiently, rocking on her heels and arms gently swinging, as if the imitate the calm breeze, she wore a white top with a pink one underneath, just peeking out from the bottom and she had short demin shorts with a belt pouch and a massive feather that swooped down to her feet where she wore boots that came up to just under the knee.

Rikku however is jumping on the spot, kind-hearted and hyper by nature, she sports a pair of flaired green short-shorts with an orange belt, loosely held around her waist, and an orange sleeveless vest top with side straps and two long blue ribbons hanging from the back. She wore a pair of goggles around her neck, a pair of boots, a gauntlet and arm guard for her right arm and a large protective fore-arm mit for her left. Around her right thigh, she keeps a pouch. Rikku's nails are also painted bright yellow, to match the sunlight.

Sean approaches Yuna with the cameras following him and asks her

"Why do you want to win this race?"

"Well, I just think it'd be fun to do it and-.." Yuna is about to continue when she's cut off by a rather hyper and excitable Rikku

"Oh my god! I can't believe we're doing this! We're going to win for definite! I'm going to win it for my mother and Yuna's winning it for the late high summoner Braska, her father. We're going to do so well and win everything!" Rikku lets out a high pitched squeal as to release the excitement out of her and the cameras move to the next duo.

_Leblanc & Logos - Work companions - Final Fantasy X-2_

Leblanc stared at the hyperactive girl jumping about and speaking to Yuna

"That Rikku... Ridiculous gi-..." Then she noticed the cameras

"Oh hello loves!" She started to pose, wearing a pink-purple robe that exposes her chest- and the tattoo of the LeBlanc Syndicate's logo above her breasts- and right thigh. The robe had a high, curved collar with tassels, and long sleeves. She wears stockings of the same colour, that reach to her thighs, and purple ankle boots. Blue and white triangular and swirl patterns decorate her attire. She wields a red-and-silver fan in her right hand.

"I'm Leblanc. And this is my partner Logos."

Logos stood very still, he was a lanky man with not much skin showing, he wore a long blue robe decorated with the LeBlanc syndicate logo and white swirls, he had a hat with a chin strap and purple ribbons coming out of the back of it. He wore 2 purple belts around his waist and on his feet, at the bottom robe, he wore simple, almost proffesional blue shoes. He looked hot and sweaty but didn't dare to even complain.

"As the brains of the LeBlanc syndicate-..."

"What was that?" Leblanc asked moodily

"N-Nothing!" Logos quickly said and looked away

"Sorry about that, loves. Me and Logos are part of the LeBlanc syndicate, the third is a little fat man called Ormi but it was a choice out of either Logos and Ormi, Logos was the favourite by far." She gave a little chuckle and carried on "We're going to win this one way or another, we're not afraid to play dirty and we're determined to get Yuna and Rikku out first."

Logos then piped up "After that we'll get all the other weak nuisances out of the way and win this competition!"

_Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark - Husband and Wife - The Hunger Games_

Katniss and Peeta stood close but there was a noticeable tension between them. As soon as they noticed they tried to laugh it off, nobody was convinced but obviously wanted to spare them the awkwardness of knowing nobody believes them.

Katniss wore a leather jacket with a dark green shirt underneath it, her clothes were pretty casual, underneath she wore skin tight jeans and leather boots. There was nothing exciting about her clothes, the complete opposite of her entrance to The Hunger Games. It was obvious she had a designer to help her in The Hunger Games because now she didn't look all that glamorous.

Peeta was also very casual, but unlike Katniss he could pull it off. He had a more laid back attitude than Katniss; maybe that was why it worked for him. He, like Katniss, was wearing a leather jacket, but he had a black t-shirt underneath it, he also wore jeans and black boots. Even though he was less glamorous than The Hunger Games he looked good and it was nice to see him all casual.

"I've almost died. A lot of times." Katniss said "Through The Hunger Games, experiences at home and stuff like that. It's been hard to get by. I'm just glad to have Peeta."

Peeta smiled and said "I, also, have had a lot of near death experiences. I'm lucky I'm still here in fact! But, if I do die soon, I'm happy I spent my life with Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire."

You could hear the aww's from the audience. Peeta was such a good public speaker, this could be used as an advantage to get information from people

_Harry Potter & Ron Weasley - _Best Friends - Harry Potter (Books and films)

Harry, a tall boy with round glasses and a lightning shaped scar on his head was discussing tactics with his friend Ron. When the cameras came up they instantly stopped and looked at them.

Harry wore a grey, striped turtleneck jumper with blue jeans and casual black trainers, he didn't have his wand with him as it would be unfair on the other players if he could use magic against them, e.g. to apparate to a part of the world they need to be.

Ron, on the other hand, had wore an alteration of his Gryffindor Hogwarts uniform, he store wore a blazer with a shirt underneath but the Hogwarts crest had gone and he had no tie, he wore jeans underneath that and simple black trainers.

"We're prepared for this. We've discussed tactics and we're ready to get it done. Just one question, where's our first location?" Harry asked.

The camera crew took that as their cue to leave, leaving Harry and Ron standing there looking shocked at how brief their interview was.

"In answer to Harry's question, the first location in our race is going to be the beautiful Italy, with it's beautiful buildings and monuments it'll be a brilliant place to have a few tasks!" Sean exclaimed "But first, each team must get into their designated cars and drive to the airport!" As he said this the taxis started to drive up

"Are all teams ready?" He asked as the teams started to get into their designated cars.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"GO!"


End file.
